Possibly
by LUVSRW
Summary: Cammie can't figure it out, why does Zach keep pushing her away? What does the new PE teacher have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

The last two times I wrote about my life I was talking about how I fell for boys. Well, I guess one of them is still around, and I am forced to endure seeing Josh every time I go into town.

Zach is the other of those two boys, the one who is still around…

I love to surprise him, he is so secretive, but I seem to know him well. I don't have to hide myself (like I did with Josh), but it gets incredibly annoying when he always knows things he shouldn't (like about Suzie the cat). Conversations always lead to the same thing, him telling me he is going to kiss me, and then he kisses me… Its great. I just wish I knew what to do with it. I'm completely incapeable when it comes to boys. That's where Macey comes in. Every boy from Blackthorne Institute seems to be in love with her, well the younger ones anyway…

Oh, Blackthorne Institute is a spy school for boys. I go to the female version, Gallagher Academy.  
Remember Josh? He and his friends think it's a school for rich snobby girls.

Then there is Dillon, Josh's friend. He seems to think there is something fishy going on, and always says he's going to climb the fence and find out. I doubt he'd make it far, the guards would probably shoot him or something.

That's what's happened, but now onto what's going on… We've got a new teacher (again) and there is something not right. He's the new PE teacher. He checks out, otherwise mum wouldn't have hired him. But… Bex, Liz and I can't seem to put our fingers on it.  
Something happened in one of the last lessons of the year and it seems one of the first year girls broke his leg. I never actually bothered finding out how, but whoever she is… I'd watch out.

This teacher randomly disappears every few days. Mum says he's just getting used to the job and sometimes has to go and do paperwork at the CIA where he's from. I doubt if that's true. I can tell by the look in mums eye every time I tell her he didn't show up for class that she thinks something is up. He always seems to have a reason for not showing up. Last week it was _'Undercover operatives were attacking my mother in her own home. I had to save her.' _

In our line of work, that could be plausible. Unless the week before he had used _'I was visiting my brother last night, and early in the morning there was gunfire. It was too late when I got there…"_ The week before it had been his grandmother. The week before his father.  
Were all getting fed up with it. That spy gene is kicking in… I want to know what's happening.

**I'm pretty sure I know where this is going. Hopefully you guys like this. I tried hard to get Cammie in my head. Who knows how it will all play out :D**

**luvsrw**


	2. Chapter 2

From my window I watched a van pull into the school, it stopped at the gate but began to drive again quickly. It stopped outside the front doors, out of the front Dr Steve popped out. He pulled open the sliding door and the first person out of the car was Zach.  
I watched him tuck in his shirt, pull up his pants, tighten his belt and straighten his tie. He was making himself presentable. As the other boys came into view, I watched them do the same thing.

"What is it?" I heard Liz asked from behind me. I looked at for a seconds, her Pyjamas hang loosely around her skinny body. She looked over my shoulder, "Oh shit!" It wasn't still she saw Jonas that she ran back towards her bed. I watched Liz fuss over getting ready while tripping over everything in the room before I looked back out the window. The van was still there, but the boys and Dr Steve weren't.

"I'm going to the great hall." I spoke softly, Liz looked at me strangely.

"Dressed like that?" I looked down at what I as wearing. Regulation school uniform… I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, right…" She looked at herself and frowned.

"When the hell have you cared what you look like?" I asked, I was a bit concerned actually. I'd never seen Liz like this.

"I don't really… It's just…" She paused and looked at her watch. "Its just, I really like him, but I don't think he likes me back. So I've decided to do something about it."

"So becoming a slut? Like every other girl is going to get his attention?" I asked, her worried expression left her face quickly. "He's gonna fall in love with REAL Liz not FAKE Liz… Your beautiful, fuck him if he doesn't see that." The last bit was said in Arabic instead of English, just to mix things up a little. Liz smiled and hugged me.

"I hope your right." She paused and then slapped my wrist, "No swearing. Even in other languages."

***

Just like always, no one noticed me in the crowd as we all walked in. I was invisible, just like always. The sign outside the hall had said Russian so all I could hear were people talking quickly in the language. It wasn't till I was at the table that Bex saw me. She smiled. "He's looking at you." Bex had the language down pat, unlike some of the first years. Up the end of the table I saw him, he smiled and stood up walking towards us.

"Gallagher Girl!" He was excited to see me. "Have fun looking at me out the window this morning?" I blushed. He gave me a cheeky smile and sat next to me. "So how is Suzie going?" None of what he was saying was in Russian. He had never really paid much attention to it anyway.

I saw my mother walking towards us, she tapped his shoulder and in perfectly fluent Russian said, "Russian, Zach. It makes it interesting." He smiled at her as she walked away.

He swore under his breath and then said in English. "I only use the languages I know when it's needed. Now is not one of those times…" I took a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table and spread vegemite all over it.

"How many do you know?" Bex asked. We knew 14, its what the teachers thought we needed to know.

"Thirty-three." He said proudly. "Mum likes to travel… Everywhere." He had never said anything about his parents. "Or well, she used to." He looked down at his empty plate. "I think I'm gonna go sit outside, I'm suddenly not hungry." I'd never seen him like that. Bex motioned for me to go after, so I did.

**Erm, I know its short again. They will get longer, but I didn't want you to know in this chapter what happened. I guess we will find out though. **

**I'm on holidays so hopefully it wont take too long for me to post. I am going away on Monday though. **

luvsrw


	3. Chapter 3

Zach stood incredibly still. His back was turned towards me with his hand in his pockets. "Zach?" I said quietly, moving close towards him. "Are you okay?"

He looked back, his facial expression was hard and his eyes were piecing mine. He was angry. "Remember how I said someone always knows what happened and it's not hard to find out what happened?" I nodded. "Sometimes you don't want to dig too far. You find things out you don't want to know…" I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I didn't really even get a chance to before Tina ran out and screamed on of those high-pitched squeals.

"Oh my god, oh my god! Cammie! Were going to the beach!" She looked at Zach, and then at me. "Oops. Did I interrupt something."

At the same time, Zach and I said, "Yes." She turned quickly and left.

"Thank you Gallagher Girl, no one just listens… Everyone always has something to say." He moved closer to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me a little closer to him. "I'm going to kiss you."

"That's fi…" I didn't even get to finish before his lips her on mine. His hands moved from my shoulders down to my waist. My hands seemed to find his hair all by them selves.

When he pulled away, he smiled. "So it seems we are going to the beach."

"There's going to be some exercise going on though." He nodded in agreement. He took my hand and we walked back inside together. There were girls running up and down the halls chatting excitedly about the trip to the beach. Amongst them I saw mum dodging her way around them towards Zach and I.

I quickly pulled my hand out of his before mum could see it. He laughed a little and grabbed it again. "Hello sweetheart." She said, looking from Zach to me. "When will the frivolities ever stop?" I knew that was her attempt at a joke.

"You're the one taking us to the beach." I said.

She smiled, "Well Mr Solomon and I think you need a change to mix in with every culture. There will be a short mission to start off with, then you will have free for the afternoon." Mum walked away smiling towards her office.

"This could be interesting." Zach said looking over at me. I was suddenly worried, I was going to be in swimwear in front of Zach. Just because I was an awesome spy, doesn't make me any less of a teenaged girl. The whole body issues were still in place. I think he saw the worried look, "What ever could it be now?"

"Nothing. I'll see you soon." I walked away from him in a hurry.

***

There were thirteen of us slowly climbing into the jet. We'd moved up this year, from helicopter to jet, probably because of the boy's constantly doing classes with us. I could feel the whole class buzzing. One thing I couldn't understand was why we'd been told where we were going, and why we weren't wearing blindfolds.

Bex ginned at me when I looked her way, she was sitting next to Grant who had the exact same look on his face. It was kind of weird, all three of us falling for another set of three friends. Kind of like one of those dramatic teenaged TV shows.

I had sat alone at the back of the rows of seats, everyone else had claimed partners before we had taken the steps onto the plane. One of the other boys had taken Zach as his partner, he hadn't appeared too happy about it though. I could see Zach's head over the seat a few rows in front, until Tina turned around and kneeled on her seat to talk to me.

"Oh my god Cammie, I can't believe it. Were actually going." Her normal huge smile was plastered across her face.

"I know, I'm so excited." That was a lie. "It will be soooo much fun." I figured I'd let her have her fun and hopefully she would move soon. I don't even know why I wanted to look at the back of his head, but I did…

"I'm wearing my new bikini that mum got me when we went to France over the summer. I was kind of annoyed at first, summer in a cold place and all, but then there was the shopping. I spent so much of the money I had saved up. Anyway, she got me this as a sorry present and said we would go somewhere sunny next time." The holiday speech was always fun to hear about. Everyone else went somewhere fun, and I went to the same place every time.  
I'm not saying I don't want to see my grandparents, but I just wish we could go somewhere different someday. I'm holding out for a beach somewhere tropical, even if I will stand out against the VERY tanned people.

"I didn't bring one." I said, trying to look interested in this conversation.

"Oh, why?"

"I don't think I'll go swimming." My eyes flashed to a point on the roof just above her head. Somehow she seemed to have read my mind.

"Oh don't worry about that, he's only a boy." Sometimes I think were all connected with some kind of mind network.

***

"There are rules for today." Solomon stood in front of us giving us the usual pre-opp talk. "No more then three in a group. You have to be back at school by 7pm in time for dinner. Those cars you see behind me are the vehicles you will be driving. Your histories are in the glove box, whichever one you pick up first will be the one you have to use. There is also a map in each car as well as a change of clothes and swimmers. All are marked with a name on one of the files you could possibly pick." He looked directly at me and then at Zach, "You have a few moments to pick your groups."

Bex tugged my arm, "I'm sorry Cammie, Grant wants us to go together."

I smiled at her, "Sure. Go ahead." I didn't actually have a problem with it, but I was hoping I wouldn't end up being a third wheel. I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned around to a smiling Zack.

"Looks like your stuck with me." He grin widened. I looked around and everyone had moved into small groups.

"Looks like it…" I didn't get to say much more because Solomon had said we had to leave in the next 2 minutes. Zach raced off towards the closest car to us. Its silver paint glistened in the sun, and within seconds of Zach being inside it the roof had disappeared down the back of it.  
A Bentley Continental GT; I was informed a few million times on the way to the beach.

When I finally got around to looking at the history of the character I was going to be I was almost annoyed. This time, as I studied it closer, I knew it would be harder then any other operation we had ever been on. Today I wasn't Cammie I was Rose Williams. I looked over at the back seat and there were three bags, one of them had a nametag with Rose printed on it.  
I reached back and brought the bag forward onto my lap. I opened it and took out the clothes for today, and a change for later. If I had been standing, I would have fallen over…

"Nice." Zach glanced at the clothes and swimmers, then back to the road. "I didn't think your school promoted being a slut." I hit him in the arm, hard. "Ow… And I'm only stating the truth." I scowled at him before undoing my seatbelt and climbing into the back.

"I sware, if you look at me while I change, you will pay."

"I don't doubt that Gallagher Girl." He smirked.

"Sorry? My name is Rose." I tried to be as quick as I could as I took my shirt off and put on the tiny blue and white bikini.

"Oh, my name is Max." He said looking at where I had been sitting.

"Don't read and drive." I told him.

"Its not like I've had this whole trip to read, like you have." I shrugged my shoulders. I saw his eyes in the rear vision mirror, they were lingering. I decided to let it go, for some reason, I didn't actually care that much that he was looking.

The finial product of a white flowing skirt with a light blue top that practically showed all of my boobs to the world was nothing like I would usually wear. "I really, really want to be invisible right now."

"No chance of that." He kept his eyes on the road while he said this next bit, "You look beautiful." I've never heard him say anything like that before, "You look really good with your hair out, you should wear it like that ore often."

"Thanks…" I'm still not exactly sure how to react to things like that.

I could see the beach ahead of us, the water seemed to disappear off into the sky. When Zack parked the car he got out and grabbed his bag from the back. While hiding behind a door he stripped off and changed into the board shorts waiting for him in the bag. A few spaces over I could see Grant doing the exact same thing with Bex trying desperately not to look.

We set up the towels and the beach tent that was in the boot on an empty piece of sand. There weren't a lot of people here, mostly kids from school.

"Lets go for a swim." Zach said suddenly after sitting in silence for what seemed like hours but was really only three minutes.

"Okay…" He stood up first and held out his hand for me, I would have made some remark about being _'able to do it myself, thanks'_, but Rose on the other hand wasn't a spy in training, she was a eighteen year old who was studying fashion at school and living with her boyfriend on her dads millions of dollars.

When I was on my feet, I boldly took off my shirt and my skirt. I wanted desperately to hide behind my hands, but stupid Rose wouldn't have done that. The whole not swimming thing wouldn't work in my favour either because Rose had been a champion swimmer in high school.

Stupid, stupid, stupid rose.

"I can see you stressing." Zach whispered, he took my hand and led me to the water. "You think you're uncomfortable…"

"How could you be?" I asked.

"Today I'm your boyfriend, I can kiss you and touch you as much as I want… within reason. But when were back at school, I have to forget all that." Behind his fake smile I could sort of see his hurt.

Just to make him happy, I thought I might slip him some hope, "Who says you can't…" He grinned before picking me up and throwing me over a wave. When I hit the water, it hurt. Salt water rushed all around me, I could feel the first of the sand getting into my costume and my hair being pushed all over my face. When I surfaced Zach laughed. "Maxie!" I screamed and a girlie voice.

His smile dropped. I knew it would work. "Rosie, what did I say about that name?"

"'_Never call me Maxie, ever.'_ I think were your words. But ohh well." I smiled and threw my self at him.

"I know you were just trying to make me feel better, so thankyou." He whispered before planting a quick kiss on my lips.

I could tell today was going to be good, away from teachers constantly watching us. Actually, they were probably still watching… but who cares. I was with a boy who thought I was beautiful. For now, that was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

"Four people broke their cover." My ears twitched when I heard this. Solomon was looking directly at me, his eyes flicked over to Zach as well, then to two of the girls in our class. "I'm disappointed, I expected much more from them."

Bex stuck her hand up in the air, "How did you know if they did." I hadn't had a chance to tell Bex what Zach had said. After the last car came back we were all taken into the Cov Ops classroom and sat down for a talk.

"You may be trained to look after yourself Bex, but you are being graded on everything you do. Never think your not being watched." He turned his back to us, "You can go. Zach and Cammie, stay please." I looked sideways at Zach; his eyes were focused on a small dot on the far side of the room.

All I could think about was what was about to happen. I knew we had broken cover. "I'm sorry sir." I spoke softly.

"Learn from it Cammie, someone is always listening. But this is not what we are here about." Zack's eyes moved off the dot and onto Solomon. "Mr Roans is gone again. He is as naive as you are," his eyes lingered on me, "He may be a brilliant spy but he was never good at really seeing what is going on. However, he will think that we are checking up on him… but he won't suspect you."

"You want us to spy on a teacher?" I asked, I already knew the answer though.

"Cammie, you are the best we have. Zach and you work well together, but you can't let whatever is on your mind get in the way. Try to distance yourself from feelings." He paused and took a seat on top of the long table at the front of the classroom. "I don't expect you to 'spy' on him, but we are asking you to do what you do best… sneak around."

I did know the castle better then anyone, but I was kind of reluctant to show Zach around. Zach had barely spoken to me since we had been at school, I felt him stand up, and when I turned my head he was almost out of sight. When I looked at Solomon he raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in the direction of the door, as if to tell me to chase after him.  
So I did.

I finally caught him in the elevator up to the ground level. I stuck my hand in between the doors, as they were about to close. He turned his back to me and leaned his shoulder against the wall. "Zach." I said softly.

"Cammie." I heard him say softly. He turned suddenly and spoke in a harsh but soft tone, "Cammie, I am a good actor, I have to be. But it gets to the point where I can't pretend anymore." My mouth desperately tried to hang open, but I kept it as tight as I could. He turned back around and didn't say anything else till we reached our destination. The doors opened and I walked out first. When I looked back, Zach was only just moving out between the doors. I turned back on Zach and began to walk towards the great hall.  
"Cammie!" He called I turned and waited. I wanted answers. Yes, I knew Zach liked me but he never did anything about it. I wanted to know why. He took my hand and mumbled something along the likes of _'I can't believe I'm about to do this'_. He pushed his body up against mine and we fell back against the wall. His lips fell quickly onto mine, as though he couldn't wait to have them there.

When I finally got the strength back in my arms I used them to push him off. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy that, but I didn't really want him to know that unless he… "Tell me what's going on!" I demanded.

"I thought…" He stretched his arm out and put his hand against the wall beside my head. He seemed to be re-thinking his words, trying to find the right way to say it. "Not this time." He took his arm off the wall and began to walk away.

"No." I said loudly, he stopped. "Do you, or don't you?"

"Maybe one day Gallagher Girl." Square one. I was never going to get a straight answer. "Let me know when you want to start snooping."

***

The hall was filled with people eating their breakfast, but I couldn't seem to eat anything. "Cammie," Liz looked at me with a worried expression, "Please eat something. Whatever happened, can't be that bad." I still hadn't told them, I wasn't really sure what happened myself.

I raised my eyebrows and stood up, Zach was sitting only a few metres away with a group of Blackthorne boys who had arrived for morning classes. I stopped suddenly when I got to him, Jonas nodded his head and Zach turned around to see me. I bent down and whispered in his ear, "Nine pm, front of my mums office," before walking out the doors.

The day went by quickly, there were many failed attempts to talk to me by Bex and Liz and many questions from teachers left not answered. I was trying to concentrate, not on Zach, but on how I was going to show Zach the secrets of the school without revealing too much.  
I chose mum's office because I hoped that he wouldn't use it again to gain information, but then again… do I really know Zach?  
I wasn't even sure how he was going to get back to the school, but if he wanted to help, we were going to do it at night.

At exactly nine I walked out of my mother office and into the hall where I saw him standing against the door. "Okay, I've been here for 30 minutes and you haven't come past… how did you get in there?" I smiled slightly; he was about to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

I pushed a brick on the wall and a group of bricks swung out to reveal a hole big enough for a fully-grown man to fit though. It had taken me three hours to find that brick, I knew there was a way into almost every room in the school in these passageways and Roans office was no exception.  
I looked back at Zach and a grin spread over my face and he returned one back. "Lets get going then."

I moved straight to the desk and pulled out a drawer, inside there was nothing but pencils. I'm not talking about one or two pencils; I mean the entire drawer was filled with them. I took out the camera and snapped a picture of them before attempting to move them out of the way to see what was beneath them. All I could see was a slip of paper, it read:

_**Look up Cameron**_

Above me was a camera, it wasn't hidden in any way, and it was attacked to a metal bracket that held it to the roof. I swore loudly. "What?" I heard Zach whisper. I didn't even speak, just pointed. "Come on then…" We both made our way through the opening, and back through the tunnels into my mother's office.

It wasn't till class the next morning that I realised what was happening. "There are a few important things you need to remember when you first enter a room or building. Look for cameras, make sure no one is around and defiantly don't forget to close the door behind you!" He looked at Zach and then at me, "I want you to watch this video and tell me exactly what's wrong with it…" He pressed play and the projector lit into life. The wall of Roan's office was opening up and I was walking through.

"They didn't look for camera's," Anna called from the back.

"The door is still open!" One of the boys called.

"At least they checked for the presence of anyone…" Bex said quietly from beside me.

"They aren't wearing concealing clothing either." Anna said once more.

"So when I send Zach and Cammie on a mission again, do you think they will follow the rules of Covert Operations?" He asked the entire class, but it was directed at me.

Zach looked over at me and then down to the floor. We had failed, even if it was a fake mission. Solomon had said we were his best students and we had forgotten pretty much everything he told us.

"You can go, Zach and Cammie stay…" Neither of us moved as the class left the classroom. "I should punish you. I'm not going to though. This is twice you have messed up missions. Before it didn't matter what was happening between you, but its obviously keeping you from doing a good job so please sort it out. I'll be asking you to go on another mission in three days. Get it sorted or someone will take your place."

In unison we both said, "Yes sir."

"Another thing, I understand your teenagers, but this is about habits. You have to learn to either deal with them and not let it affect anything or to sort them out as quick as possible or neither of you will make it in the spy world." He walked out of the room leaving us alone.

"Zach…"

I started to speak when he interrupted me, "I want to kiss you all the time, every time I'm not with you I wish I was and I just want to be with you period… but its not going to happen. There is too much going on in my life already to add another thing." He stood up and began to walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

I searched in every class, looking to see if he had finally decided to come to school. Every time I was disappointed. He did even turn up for the next mission. I was lucky Bex decided I was more important then Grant and decided she'd be my partner. Solomon wasn't even in class when we arrived, there was just a stack of paper at the front, and each piece had one of our names on it. Usually histories were given to us, but not this time, it was just the mission statement. There were only three words relating to the location, what we would be going and how we could be getting there as well as a set of numbers that could relate to anything.

_Wheels  
Heels  
Feels  
6/47_

Bex and I ran out the door, upstart into our rooms where went to our wardrobes and took out everything we thought we would need. "What about the wheels thing?" Bex asked.

"The cars?" In the sheds out the back of the school were twenty cars all only to be used for proper missions by seniors and teachers only. "Screw it!" We started to run again. For the first time, I was able to focus properly on the mission, not worrying about what I was wearing and if he was watching me. It was a good fifteen minutes before Bex and I reached the sheds; we were either the only ones to think about using them or the first ones there. As we climbed into the closest car to the exit Bex asked, "What do you think the 'Feels' and those numbers mean?"

"There is a restaurant called Feels in about an hour away, reckon we could get there in half an hour?" I turned the keys in the ignition, "I think we could…" There was no way I was letting Bex drive, we would be sure to get pulled over and put into jail if she did. I was safe, but fast. Exactly what we needed. On out way out of the school we sped past girls and boys from the class asking teacher to borrow their cars and some where even trying to break in. When they saw us, they stopped doing what they were doing and ran for the back of the school.

I could feel my phone ringing in my pocket, I felt though my pants and pressed the call button. My mothers voice echoed though the car, "Was that you speeding away in a school car?" She asked.

"What were we supposed to do? Ride bikes?"

"Does the assignment specify if you can break road rules or not?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm safe mum…"

"That's what all teenagers say. SLOW DOWN!" I pressed the end call button, I wasn't going to fail another assignment because my mother wanted me to slow down.

Neither Bex or I spoke for most of the trip, I slowed down a little every so often, then sped back up hoping that no one would catch us. Beside me, I could see Bex fiddling with her phone, she had typed in the numbers into the GPS system. "That's the address of the restaurant." She said looking at the information on her phone, "Shop 6, 42nd street." I smiled, "It isn't the hardest thing to break, that's probably the first thing most people would think of…"

"Probably…" Shop 6 on 42 was defiantly Feels, when we got there Mr Solomon was waiting out the front. There was a helicopter on the roof of the car park and two girls from the class waiting just behind Mr Solomon looking very upset. I parked the car out in front of the doors. We climbed into the back and began to change into our formal wear.

As I was putting on my shoes Bex said, "Look!" I raised my head and smiling through the window screen was Zach, he was almost laughing as I fell over trying to dress.

"What's he doing here?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know, you go find out!" She reached over and opened my door before pushing me out onto the road beside the car.

"May I accompany you inside?" He asked.

"Why should I?" I asked him, I was angry, he can't just expect me to forget everything he said. "You hurt me!"

"I'm sorry, but do you expect me to lie to you?" He was still holding out his hand for me, "I'm part of your cover. Solomon told me to stay at our school until this mission, he wants us to try and work together properly, but he wanted you to know you could do it first."

"So this is some master plan?"

"There is always a master plan Cammie, even when you don't think there is." I took his hand and he walked me inside. He handed me a piece of paper, it read; _'Yourself and Cameron must present to be brother and sister, spin the story however you want, create your own history. Nobody will know who you are but remember that you are ALWAYS being watched."_

"Lets get to it then." I told him. We decided on every detail; our dates of birth, our mother and fathers name, where we lived and what schools we went to. "I think we should make you adopted into the family because mum and dad couldn't have children… and then I came along."

"You're a miracle now?" He grinned.

"I'm a miracle all the time." It was only then that I noticed Zach was only ever really nice to me when we were on missions, he was someone else, not himself. The rest of the time it seemed as though he was holding a lot back.

I took his hand again but he did do the same, "Do brother and sister hold hands?" He asked, I dropped mine, realising our relationship had to be different this time. The night went by smoothly, we didn't touch unless it was necessary, we played jokes on each other, we told funny stories of our childhood and, when they asked, we told people why we looked so different. The story never changed. We got so good at telling it that I was beginning to believe it too.

It was nearly twelve when Solomon stood up on the portable stage spoke into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to say, but the party is coming to an end and I bid you all a goodnight."

Zach tapped me on my shoulder, "Ready to go then?" I smiled and we walked out the doors.

When we arrived back at school Solomon was waiting at the entrance, "Everyone in the dining hall for debrief." We all took ourselves into the hall and sat in the seats arranged around the room where the huge tables usually stood. There was a silence before he began to speak, "When I give you missions, you follow them exactly how they are set, you don't break rules or you could end up dead. Tonight two of you broke this rule and put yourselves in terrible danger." His eyes focused on the two girls I'd seen as I arrived at the restaurant, "The rest of you did perfectly, we will study the evening tomorrow in class. I expect ALL of you to be there." Zach shifted uncomfortably beside me, "You can all leave, except you two." He pointed at the girls he had been staring at.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Zach asked me as we stood up.

"Where to?" I asked. I was expecting him to hold my hand, or at least make some kind of contact, but he didn't.

"Lets see where it takes us." I smiled and followed him out the front doors. He walked a few steps ahead of me, not looking back. He took me away from the castle, far enough for people not to see us from the windows of the castle, away from the lights that lit up the pathways and driveways. He stopped in the darkest spot he could find; he sat on the ground with his back against a tree. "Sit with me." I took my place next to him; by accident I placed my hand on his thigh. I didn't want to move it, and he didn't seem to mind it being there.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We are sitting…" I didn't even bother answering back, "I want to kiss you Cammie, but I can't." He told me.

"What's stopping you?" I asked, I was kind of angry that he was bringing this up again. I tried to look at his face but the darkness consumed it.

He didn't answer me at first, but then he said, "Can you sit on my lap?" His hands found my waist and pulled me onto his lap. "You kiss me."

I'd never been the one to initiate the kissing, not with Josh, and defiantly not with Zach. I moved my face closer to his, but I didn't make it the entire way before he put his lips to mine. It didn't last long, seconds past before he pushed me gently away. "What?" I asked.

"This really can't happen…"


	7. Chapter 7

Walking towards my mothers office was not an uncommon thing for me, but I could not for the life of me figure out why Zach was walking in the same direction, from the opposite end of the hall way. His expression was just as perplexed as mine. We met silently at the door; he nodded and gestured for me to go in first. I'd say it was gentlemanly but I don't think he deserves it for toying with my feelings.

"Hello sweetheart, and Zach." Mum said sweetly as we entered the room. "Please sit, we have matters to discuss." Still not having said a word to each other, Zach and I sad in the two chairs opposite my mother. "Mr Solomon has been telling me how well you two work together… even if there are a few hiccups. We've been having a few problems with Mr Roan's disappearances. We need you two to set up surveillance at his mother's house, and his office outside of school. Consider it extra credit. You leave tomorrow."

Zach didn't ask questions, he never did, but I had a few. "Who are we going to be?"

"Organisations will not always provide identities for you. This time you decide." I glanced sideways at Zach, he stayed focused on my mother.

"Why Zach and I?"

"Because you are the best." She said without hesitation.

"Why not Bex and I, we work perfectly together!" Zach glanced at his hands and shifted awkwardly in his chair.

"Cameron, you and Zach are going. That is final." Her tone suggested she was being my teacher rather than my mother. I hate it.

Zach and I left in haste, trying hard to avoid the others gaze. "Leave at oh-six-hundred." He asked quickly.

I didn't reply. We were forced to walk together until the hallway split. He didn't walk in the opposite direction that would lead to the boy's dorms we had kept for over-night stays, instead he kept by my side as I headed back to my room.

I stopped when he began to follow me up the stairs, "Okay, this is going too far. Why are you following?" Before he could answer I said, "You can't keep doing this to me."

"I'm just… making sure you get to your room." A sly smile appeared on his face.

"I will see you in the morning." I turned on my heel and continued to my room leaving Zach in my wake.

It was still dark when my alarm went off at four am. I cringed and rolled over, cursing to myself in several foreign languages. I pushed myself up using my hands and then collapsed back down onto the bed, trying to find the energy to get out of the warm comfortable heap of sheets. The sheets were suddenly pulled from my body, exposing me to the cool air in the room.

"Get up." Bex said, "If you hit that freaking snooze button, and it wakes me up again, I will murder you." She turned and went back to her bed. "Where the hell are you going anyway?" Her sleepy voice drifted away into nothing as she spoke. I'm glad she did, I wasn't sure how much I could say.

As I approached the entrance hall, I could see Zach sitting against the wall, holding his head in his hands. I tried not to make any noise when I realised he was muttering to himself.

"Why do they do this to me?" He whispered.

I heard my mothers voice boom around us, "There is a car waiting for you in the driveway, all your equipment is there." She was far too loud in the mornings. Mum stopped when she reached me, "Stay safe. Don't drive too fast." She planted a kiss on my forehead and waved us out the door.

Neither of us spoke until we reached the car. Zach's eyes lingered on me as he opened his door. "Did you leave your hair out to impress me?" I was suddenly conscious of how I looked. I hadn't even thought about my hair this morning. In fact, I hadn't touched it since I woke up. Oh my god. I have bed hair! I felt my hands run through my hair in a desperate attempt to improve it.

"Don't. You look good."

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't compliment me unless you intend to follow it up."

His eyes fell and he sat in the drivers seat.


	8. Chapter 8

I had closed my eyes to ease the awkward tension in the air. Maybe if he thought I was sleeping, he would loosen his grip on the wheel and maybe let his gaze wander from road in front of him. Zach hadn't said a word in the five hours we had been driving. He had turned on the radio about five minutes after I had closed my eyes three hours into the trip.

I could hear him humming along to the lyrics of a song, I couldn't contain myself, "You didn't strike me as an Avril Lavigne fan."

"I knew you where awake!" Damn it.

"The entire time?" I asked hopefully.

"I've seen you sleep before Cammie, your mouth hangs open and you breath heavily." I looked down at my hands, my hair created a barrier between the two of us. I could feel my cheeks burning red.

"So I was doing some research while you 'slept'…" He changed the subject.

"While I slept? You never watch the road. I am driving next time." I smiled through my words. "So what did you find out?"

"Well, the address for one… But we can't just turn up at Roan mothers door and start scoping it out. So I found us a Hotel." He continue to talk, he had thought up our entire cover, a story as to why we would need to drop in, what we would do about surveillance that was already there. Every question I'd asked, he had a solution for. We slipped back into the silence that had engulfed us before.

I pretended to sleep again; Zach expelled a large amount of air as soon as I closed my eyes. I felt the car pull to a stop after half an hour, but I still didn't open my eyes. "You can stop pretending to sleep now, we are here." Was all he said before I heard the car door swing open.

I was utterly amazed when I looked out the window; we were parked in the drive through entrance of a huge cream building. There were men in crimson coats, black pants and shiny shoes running around, helping collect bags and driving off in cars.

As I got out of the car I said, "I would have though we were going to be at some two star hotel with vibrating beds…"

"Oh, if you would prefer that, I'm sure I can cancel the reservation." He said, his voice muffled by the boot of the car in between us.

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

"Did you not hear me when I said you were the daughter of a millionaire?" He asked, shutting the boot with a thud.

"I heard, it's just…" I paused looking down at what he had pulled out of the trunk. "We don't exactly look rich." Zach's dirty duffle bag sat at his feet, my small carry bag holding the few clothes I had brought lay a about a metre from his.

I watched him pull out his wallet and withdraw a credit card with my alias on it. "Daddies given you a credit card though…" He smiled slightly, and opened his mouth to speak again but a few men in red and back were making their way towards us.

"Can we help you with anything?" One of them said. His nametag said Brad. Brad's gaze shifted between us, lingering on our bags with a deprecating stare. The judgemental look changed when he noticed what car the school had given us. SLS Mercedes Benz.

Zach played it up a little, "Just the car thanks." He handed over the keys, "If you hurt it…" He ran his fingers over the boot. "Baby, I love your dad for buying me this car!" His voice oozing with what sounded like real excitement.

I just smiled, "He loves you too." Zach picked up our cars and made our way into reception. He tucked his arm around me, grabbing hold of my waist and led me the whole way. I put my hand in the back pocket of his jeans, and pretended it was the most normal thing we had ever done. But as soon as we walked into the room, laughing and giggling the entire way, we detached and left to opposite sides of the room.

"I'll sleep on the floor, don't worry." Was all he said.

He left the room moments later, mumbling something about scoping the place out. I sat in the quite room, contemplating what this would do to the rocky relationship we already had. I moved to the bed, and lay my head on the fluffy pillows, considering every possible outcome. I felt myself getting drowsy, and closed my eyes for the third time that day. Only this time I actually fell asleep.

Zach opening the door woke me from my slumber. I must have been out for a few hours because the sun had disappeared behind the buildings and the soft pink light was seeping through between them. In his hands he had a brown paper bag, I rolled over so I could see him better. He sat on the lounge that faced the television and placed the bag on the table in front of him. There was a small clink as it hit the table.

"Cammie?" He said with a small amount of excitement in his voice.

"Zach?" I replied. I slid myself off the bed and made my way to the lounge where I plonked down next to him.

"How innocent are you?" I was confused. I watched him pull out a saltshaker and a lemon. He saw the confusion in my expression. "Very, it would seem." He pulled the last item out of the bag, a bottle of golden liquid. "Still no?"

"Wow, Gallagher girl, you are in for a good night." He stood and found two cups sitting in the cupboard bellow the TV. "This is Tequila. You and it will either be best friends or worst enemies."

Zach was going to get me drunk. I felt a sudden urge to leave; I'd never done this before. Maybe some champagne at Christmas lunch, but… I didn't know what was going to happen. And Zach… Well I can't embarrass myself in front of him.

I watched him pour a shot worth of Tequila into the bottom of the cup, he pulled out his knife and sliced the lemon on the paper bag. He took my hand in his and put it close to his mouth. His tongue slid over the top of my hand, and he kept hold of it as he poured a small pile of salt onto where he had licked.

"Lick the salt, take the shot, and then bite into the lemon." He handed me a wedge of lemon. "Be calm, just let it slide down your throat." He prepared his own shot, licking his hand and then picked up a slice of the sour fruit. I could feel my hand shaking, tiny graduals of salt were falling to the ground. "Cammie, just calm down."

"What about bugs?"

"I swept while you were sleeping. Calm, deep breathes. You have to let go." I knew he was right. I'd always intended to try drinking alcohol but its not like I ever had the chance to go to raging parties or anything. And my mother was my principal. When would there be the chance?

"You need to let go more often…" He paused, "Have a little more fun."

Without waiting for him, I began the process, cringing slightly at the god-awful taste that quickly disappeared when I bit into the lemon. I felt Zach take his shot. "That is revolting…"

"Give it a chance, it kind of grows on you."

"I hope not."

I lost track of the drinks he poured. I could feel my head spinning. My mouth was dry. Nothing seemed to faze him, he continued to pound down the shots. It became too much work to pour the salt onto our hand and we ran out of lemon, so the shots became pure. More than half the bottle had vanished into our systems when we stopped and Zach lent back into the lounge.

"I need to pee." I slurred, I tried to stand but my head spun even more. Zach caught me as fell.

"Okay sweetheart." Zach stood without any trouble and lifted me up from under my arms and held me up straight. He placed his hand on my stomach as we walked, the other wrapped around my waist.

"I wish you would tell me how I feel." It was too late it was out.

"Tell you how you feel, or how I feel?"

"What, don't confuse me." I told him.

"Well you confuse me!" He sat me down on the toilet and turned around. "I mean I'm… I…"

"You're totally in love with me, I know."

"Don't get cocky or anything…" I tried to stand up again, and would have fallen if his arms hadn't grabbed me around the middle. "Okay, bed time I think." Instead of walking me to the bed, he put one arm across my back and the other under my knees and lifted. "So I won't be getting you drunk again."

"I do like Tequila though." I giggled.

"Well that's a positive." He laughed. When we reached the bed he asked me to wrap my arms around his neck, he dropped one arms and pulled the covers back. I felt him place me in the pure white sheets and move his arms from under me.

He turned his back and took a step before he stopped in his tracks. "You know what, I am in love with you." He turned around to face me, "And I'm hoping you don't remember because it will never work."

I reached out for his hand and grabbed hold of it, I could feel the heat from his body in my fingertips. "I hope I don't." I pulled myself up, my head was spinning but I fought the feeling. I pulled him closer to me, grabbing his waist when he was close enough. "I mean we are undercover and everything…"

"Yeah, undercover." He moved the blankets off me and climbed onto the bed, straddling me. I tugged on the bottom of his shirt before sliding my cold hand across his radiating body. I could feel the ripple of his muscles. Zach became impatient and pulled his shirt over his head and began to pull mine up. He slid his arm under my back and lifted me with ease as he pulled my shirt over my head with his other hand. His lips moved swiftly to mine, this kiss felt different to every other time he had kissed me. He wasn't holding back and I wasn't going to stop him.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke, I could hear the shower running. I felt a pang of regret as I lifted the bed sheets up and peered underneath. The water stopped, and within moments, Zach appeared in the entrance to the bathroom and pure white towel wrapped around his waist.

Zach cleared his throat, "Bathrooms free." He walked briskly to the end of the bed and picked my shirt up off the ground. "Here you go." He turned around and let me put it on.

I took the walk of shame to the bathroom.

I'd been in the bathroom for less than ten minutes when the door opened a crack and Zach poked his head through, "Do you mind if I do my hair while you're in here?"

I gulped; the frosted glass between us prevented him from seeing my body. It seemed pointless, but needed all at the same time. "Yeah sure," I couldn't muster up the courage to say much more. The light shining through the crap expanded and then disappeared as he shut the door.

I could hear him opening and closing bags, the running of the tap and the clink of bottles on the counter. He cleared his throat again, "Cameron." Oh, full names now.

"Zach."

"We have to leave soon." I cursed to myself, thinking of what my mother had said about not letting our relationship compromise the mission. "Wear your hair out." He left the bathroom.

I turned off the taps, stepped out from behind the frosted glass and onto the cold tiles. When I'd finally found a towel, I remembered that I hadn't grabbed my clothing before coming into the bathroom. I crept over to the door, pulled it open a tiny bit and peered through the hole. I glanced around for Zach, I couldn't see him or hear him, so I wrapped myself in the towel and strode out into the room. .

"Shit." I stopped in my tracks. He was laying on the lounge, waiting for me to be ready.

He laughed, "Don't stress." He rolled over so his face was in the pillow he had moved from the bed. I dropped the towel and quickly found a fresh pair of undies. "Nice ass."

"HEY!" I said, turning to face him as I said it. I quickly realised there was nothing covering my top half. "Shit." I put my arms across my chest and stood there, not knowing how to fix the situation.

"Seriously? I saw every last bit of you last night, and you're worried now? You're usually fearless."

"Yeah, well its not like I do that every day."

"You totally love me." He said, turning away from me again. I could hear him laughing to himself.

I quickly clipped my bra into place, and found the nicest top I owned, a black singlet with the back replaced with lace. I stepped into a deep purple tube skirt, and slipped on a pair of slightly sparkling flats. When I turned, Zach was standing facing me with a huge smile in his face.

"Oh fuck off." Apparently I swear a lot now. I held out my hand, "Come on sweetheart."

"If you have to climb fences or crawl on the ground today…" I stared at him, the cheeky smile still plastered on his face.

"Well, I have to look like a rich snobby girl whose father is buying her an apartment and buys her really annoying boyfriend cars." He placed his hand over his heart, and acted as though he was hurt. "Come on!"

"You walk out first." I grabbed his arm and pulled him after me. "Okay, okay!" He pinched my bum as we walked past an elderly couple. I slapped him, it looked playful to everyone else, but there would probably be a bruise. "You can kiss it better later." He whispered.

"You can't have it both ways." I whispered back. He stopped me, and pulled me close to him. He planted his lips on mine; it was much the same as I had felt the night before. Deeper, hungrier than ever. I pushed him backwards onto the wall, taking control, but before it went too far, he pulled away.

"I can have it both ways." He knew he had me.

_**Okay, trust me, we are getting to the whole point behind the story. Next chapter or two. But there had to be a fall out from the ending of the last chapter. **_

_**I hope you are enjoying my procrastination. I am writing this instead of studying for my HSC because I have given up all hope. Obviously. **_


	10. Chapter 10

"We are going to need to go shopping later." Zach said as we walked hand in hand towards Mrs Roan's house. I cold almost feel his eyes burning through my clothes. "You need some nice clothes. Not clothes imitating as nice clothes."

"Thank you for the horrible comment on my fashion attire… I am so flattered."

A couple a few years older than us walked in the opposite direction out of our teachers drive way. "I think you look sexy, however, Brendan is into chicks in expensive clothing." His typical grin sprung to life on his face, knowing it would drive me up the wall.

The garden path was over grown and almost claustrophobic, we had to walk single file pausing and squishing ourselves into the leaves when another couple with a young child left the open house. Zach led the way, holding tight onto my hand, making less and less snide remarks the closer we got to the house, by the time we were through the door he was showering me with compliments and gushing over the house.

The realtor greeted us with a faker smile than the one I was giving, "Welcome, welcome, please help yourself to the nibbles and if you have any questions please as me." Her voice joined her smile on the fake-o-metre.

"Darling," I said, placing a hand in the centre of his chest and pushing my body close to his, "Can we check out the rest of the house now?"

"After you sweet pea." I giggled. I hate giggling, with a passion. Why must I always play the incredibly stupid rich girl who giggles a lot and lives off her parents. Why? Are they trying to punish me? Push me out of my comfort zone?

Oh wait, of course they were, obviously.

Zach led me into the study, he had examined the blue prints of the house, more than likely while driving, and knew his way around. We separated immediately, scrupulously searching the room for any indication of whatever the hell was going on with Roan. Zach opened the desk drawers and riffled through the papers he found. He stopped suddenly and looked around the room, searing for something hard to see. Cameras. How could we forget again?

"Zoe, in your bag." The mechanical screener in my handbag detected any trace of electronic devices. I switched it on and strolled around the room. I only heard the detector as I meandered past the computer trying to appear to be looking at the furnishings. Zach smiled when I had scoped the whole room and began to rifle again.

While Zach worked, I studied the room, trying to find any sign of, well, anything. I noticed the corner of the rug turned over underneath the chair on the opposite side of the desk. It was an odd place to find a turned over rug, unless…

"Brendan, help me with this." I pointed at the chair. His eyebrows furrowed into a confused expression. "Just do it will you."

He picked up one side of the armchair and I the other, together we lifted it off the carpet completely. His confused expression defused and he noticed the turned over corner. I lifted the rug and exposed a trapdoor in the centre of the room. Only a padlock held it closed. I smiled. A padlock? I was about eight when I first cracked one of those.

I ferreted around in my handbag again, searching for my lock pick. Within seconds I heard it click and the lock snapped open. "I hope they give us a harder test next time." I whispered.

"Let me go down first." Without another thought, I let Zach climb down the ladder first with me in toe and closing the door behind me. "I am so glad you wore that skirt."

When we landed on the ground, I hit him harder than I had this morning.

I turned around and found a light switch hanging from the ceiling. After yanking the string, we were graced with light, and a view of exactly what we had been looking for. A desk sat in the corner with a hi-tech computer and several telephones. Stuck on the walls were pieces of paper with scribbles and words that seemed to mean nothing. There were shelves of weapons and gadgets. Zach wandered over to the desk, taking a pair of leather gloves out of his back pocket and turning on the computer. He studied the wall of papers while he waited for computer to finish loading.

"You know what," Zach said, "Roan is an incredibly secretive man. Why is there no security?"

"Maybe he doesn't think anyone will look for a trapdoor under some carpet. Maybe he thinks he is safe?" I asked.

"Maybe they are testing us, did you ever think of that? Maybe he was asked to join the faculty so that they could give us a special assignment?"

Neither of us answered the others questions, but a shred of doubt in what we were doing had been planted.

_Sorry its been so long, there is a long list of reasons I could give that include graduating, working, schoolies, christmas, new years, results, working, and several other things. Writers block also, thinking of what to do with Zach and Cammie. _

_Anyway, enjoy. _


	11. Chapter 11

Zach had been hunched over the print outs of the photos he had taken of Roan's walls since we had returned to the hotel room hours ago. Every few minutes I heard him shuffling papers and mumbling to himself. At one point I tried to ask him a question, but it seemed like her didn't hear me at all.

I tried to lay on the bed and process the new information, but I couldn't concentrate because of the previous nights activities. I'd settled for the floor in the corner. But I still couldn't escape the images of Zach perched above me, my fingers gripping his sides, him arching his neck back and flicking his hair out of his face.

I crawled over to my bag, pulled out my emerald green, bedazzled wallet and smiled at my fake ID. I slipped on the sparkly shoes I'd been wearing earlier and slipped out the door. I slid my hand along the wall as I walked towards the elevator considering what I would do with newfound freedom.

When I exited the elevator, I found myself wandering into the bar. I climbed onto a stool and slumped forward. I could feel the cool wooden bench on my cheek.

There was a slight knock next to my head, "Can I get you a drink, stranger?" I turned my head slightly to see the face to match the thick southern accent.

"I do enjoy Tequila." I smiled.

"Shot or sunrise?" He had golden blonde hair, and glistening blue eyes. He wore a light blue dress shirt and a dark grey vest. He flipped his hair to the side and grinned. His teeth were pearly white against his tanned skin. The smile lines next to his perfect lips ran sat deep in his face. I noticed a small dark mole on his cheek.

"Shot, then tell me what a sunrise is." I giggled slightly, thinking how stupid that question would sound out of context.

I lifted my head and he placed a shot glass in front of me. He lifted a bottle of golden heaven off the bench and poured til the liquid hit the rim of shot glass. Without hesitation, I lifted the glass to my lips and opened my throat and let the Tequila slide down.

"Impressive, that stuff makes me wince." He pushed the shot glass aside and placed a glass in its place. "A Tequila Sunrise; one shot of Tequila, orange juice and a dash of red cordial." He added the ingredients to the glass as he spoke. He topped it off with a straw.

I swished it around a little and took a sip, "Yum!" I finished it in a few seconds, "More shots please."

"Bad day then?" He asked, refilling my shot glass.

"Well my boyfriend is… I don't want to talk about this actually. Just fill her up."

"Well whatever he did, he's an idiot. You are beautiful, and a little bit tortured I think." I took the latest shot.

"Well daddy gives me everything, is it possible to be tortured after that?" I asked as he poured.

"Daddy gave me everything and I work in a bar." He grinned again.

"A very fancy bar though!" I giggled, my head began feel a little wobbly and my eyes were glassy. I lent forward and smiled, "You think I'm pretty."

"Yes," he lent on the bar. He was so close that my nose grazed his slightly. "But you don't seem like this type of girl."

"You are making a lot of assumptions about me!"

"Zoe." I snapped my head around and saw Zach was standing in the doorway. "I need you upstairs."

"I'll take a bottle!" He laughed and pulled a fresh bottle out from under the counter. I searched for my wallet, "I seem to have forgotten my wallet."

Zach was suddenly beside me with his wallet in hand. He handed over two hundred dollars, "For whatever she had had and a tip."

"Thank you sir." The bartender smiled at me. "Have a good night Zoe."

"You too…" I paused and placed my pointer finger on my lips and smiled.

"Daniel." I giggled and picked up the bottle.

"Zoe, come on." I tried to stand but stumbled. Zach's strong arms wrapped around my body and I was instantly reminded of last night.

"I can walk." He let go and I took a few steps and stumbled again.

"Come on, I'm not that bad." Zach's hands found my hips and began to guide me towards the elevator. "What have I done now?" He whispered in my ear.

When the doors closed I turned and pushed my finger into his chest, "You are just being you."

"So because I am me, you flirt with bar tenders?" He looked a little bit hurt.

"Why am I needed upstairs?" I ignored him.

"I figured it out." His voice changed, he was all business now. "While you were drinking, I figured the case out."

**So it has been forever, but its here. Do enjoy. Its a bit of a filler. And I'm a tad worried that I may be writing Cammie with a dependancy to Tequila. **

**Hopefully it won't be months till I update again!**


End file.
